


in bloom

by BenjisLatteArt



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There's no plot, it's only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjisLatteArt/pseuds/BenjisLatteArt
Summary: “Good evening sleepy-head.”Benji sat up, orange and blue sheets rumpling around his waist.“Evening? How long was I asleep?”“Just a couple hours babe. It’s fine, you needed it after all those extra shifts Sarah had you pull this week.”“Shit, we were supposed to go on a date tonight and I just fell asleep. You should have woken me up.”
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	in bloom

Benji blinked sleep from his eyes. He was groggy from an apparent nap, mind fuzzy trying to latch on to whatever whisp of dream he had been having before it slipped away, allowing him to focus on his surroundings. It took him a second to realize that he was in Victor’s room and not his own. Benji was wearing a pair of Victor’s Grizzly’s sweats, his preferred clothing to steal from Vic when they hung out since they were a lot more comfortable than the jeans he wore at school. 

He may have been drifting back off to sleep, comfortable in the warmth of the bed. But before he could, he heard the click of the door closing and soft footsteps padding over to place something down on the bedside table. He felt a dip in the bed as Victor sat down and he rolled over to snuggle into Victor’s side. Vic laughed and ran a hand through Benji’s notorious bedhead, smoothing it down. Benji rubbed his eye with the back of his hand as he took in his boyfriend. 

“Good evening sleepy-head.” 

Benji sat up, orange and blue sheets rumpling around his waist. 

“Evening? How long was I asleep?” 

“Just a couple hours babe. It’s fine, you needed it after all those extra shifts Sarah had you pull this week.”

“Shit, we were supposed to go on a date tonight and I just fell asleep. You should have woken me up.” 

“You’re extremely grumpy when I wake you, I would never.” Victor quickly kissed the frown forming on Benji’s face away before continuing. “And, since you’re so tired, instead of going out for dinner I decided to bring our date here.” 

Victor grabbed whatever he had put on the bedside table, which turned out to be a tray with two plates of pancakes drenched in syrup, a lit tea candle, and a glass of water with a deep red rose sticking out of it. 

Benji took a second taking it all in. He was still getting used to the fact that he was now in a relationship where he was able to expect spontaneous thoughtful gestures. He didn’t feel like he was holding together a fraying rope with both hands anymore. He didn’t have to be on edge, constantly anxious about how his boyfriend would react to anything he said; that he could just soak in how much life Victor breathed into their relationship. Victor started fiddling with the sheets, looking slightly embarrassed as Benji was taking his time to respond. 

“When did you do all of this?”

“Oh, just while you were sleeping. You know, you’re kind of dead to the world when you sleep. I know the rose is a little cliché, but I also just clipped it from out front since I didn’t have time to go buy any.”

“I love it Victor.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yes of course, thank you. Although I really should make sure these pancakes pass quality control before I thank you too much.” Benji said laughing as he reached over to cup Victor’s face and give him a gentle kiss, before taking a syrupy bite of pancake. 

“Oh shut up, you know my pancakes are the best.” 

Benji smiled, leaning in once more for a maple sweet leisurely kiss. He kissed as if there weren’t three words lodged in the back of his throat because he knew Victor felt the same. 

“I know.” Benji said, pouring all the love and adoration and sunshine he felt for Victor into those two words - everything he wasn’t quite ready to say, and every endearment yet to be shared. Benji was in no hurry, they had their whole lives ahead of them.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> When the part you pull for the summary is _almost_ as long as the fic (whoops). Thank [ThatOneGaySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGaySlytherin) for the title by reading their fics. Also reminder that I'm on [tumblr](https://benjislatteart.tumblr.com/), and I'm slowly trying to create a fic rec page with works I've been reading!


End file.
